1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electrode for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery using thereof.
2. Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries which are vigorously studied and developed in recent years have battery characteristics such as charge/discharge voltages, charge/discharge cycle life characteristics, and storage characteristics which are considerably dependent on electrodes used in the lithium secondary batteries. For this reason, the improvements in the electrodes active materials are attempted to enhance battery characteristics.
When a lithium metal is used as a negative-electrode active material, batteries having high energy densities per weight and per volume can be constituted. However, lithium is precipitated in the form of a dendrite in a charging state to disadvantageously cause an internal short circuit.
On the other hand, lithium secondary batteries which use, as an electrode material, aluminum, silicon, tin, or the like electrochemically making an alloy with lithium in a charging state are reported (Solid State Ionics, 113-115, p57 (1998)).
However, when these metals which are alloyed with lithium (Li) are used as negative electrode materials, the materials considerably increase or reduce in volume with absorption and release of lithium, the electrode active materials are pulverized to be eliminated from a current collector, so that sufficient cycle characteristics cannot be obtained disadvantageously.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these conventional problems and to provide an electrode for a lithium secondary battery which has a large discharge capacity and excellent cycle characteristics and a lithium secondary battery using thereof.
The electrode for a lithium secondary battery according to the present invention is characterized in that an alloy thin film containing Sn (tin) and In (indium) is formed on the surface of a current collector having a surface roughness Ra of 0.1 xcexcm or more.
In the present invention, the surface roughness Ra of the current collector is 0.1 xcexcm or more. When the surface roughness Ra is set in such a range, preferable charge/discharge cycle characteristics can be obtained. Although the maximum value of the surface roughness Ra is not limited to a specific value, a current collector having a surface roughness Ra which exceeds 2 xcexcm cannot be easily obtained as a foil having a practical thickness. Therefore, as the preferable range of the surface roughness Ra, the range of 0.1 to 2 xcexcm is employed.
In the present invention, the surface roughness Ra and an average interval S between local tops of the current collector preferably satisfy a relationship given by: 100Raxe2x89xa7S. When the relationship is satisfied, the charge/discharge cycle characteristics can be further improved.
The surface roughness Ra and the average interval S between local tops are determined by the Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS B 0601-1994), and can be measured by, e.g., a surface measuring instrument or a laser microscope.
In the present invention, an alloy thin film containing Sn and In is formed on the current collector. Since lithium (Li) can be absorbed by alloying in this alloy thin film, the alloy thin film functions as an active material. The Sn content in the alloy thin film preferably falls within the range of 10 to 90% by weight, and, more preferably, the range of 25 to 85% by weight. When the alloy thin film consists of Sn and In, the Sn content preferably falls within the range of 10 to 90% by weight, and the In content preferably falls within the range of 90 to 10% by weight. More preferably, the Sn content preferably falls within the range of 25 to 85% by weight, and the In content preferably falls within 75 to 15% by weight.
In the alloy thin film, Sn and In preferably constitute an intermetallic compound. When the Sn content falls within the range of 10 to 25% by weight or the range of 85 to 90% by weight, the phase of the intermetallic compound and the phase of a single metal are formed. When the Sn content falls within the range of 25 to 85% by weight, only the phase of the intermetallic compound (i.e., xcex2-phase, xcex3-phase, or a mixed phase of xcex2-phase and xcex3-phase) is formed.
In the present invention, the alloy thin film containing Sn and In can be used as an active material. Such an alloy thin film is used as the active material to make it possible to achieve charge/discharge cycle characteristics which are better than those obtained when a metal thin film consisting of only, e.g., Sn is used as an active material. It is supposed that the use of the alloy thin film containing In can moderate stress generated in the active material thin film when expansion and shrinkage of the active material thin film occurring with charging/discharging.
According to the present invention, although the method of forming an alloy thin film is not limited to a specific method, an electrolytic plating method, an electroless plating method, a sputtering method, a deposition method, and the like can be used.
As a material of the current collector used in the present invention, a material which is not alloyed with lithium (Li) is preferably used, and a material alloyed with Sn and In serving as active materials is preferably used. As such a material, for example, copper is used. Therefore, in the present invention, a copper foil is preferably used as the current collector. In addition, as the copper foil, an electrolytic copper foil which is known as a copper foil having a large surface roughness Ra is preferably used.
In the present invention, a mixed layer constituted by a current collector component and an alloy thin film component may be formed in the interface between the current collector and the alloy thin film. Such a mixed layer can be formed by performing heat treatment after the alloy thin film is formed. As the temperature of the heat treatment, a temperature (xc2x0C.) which is about 80% to 90% of the melting point (xc2x0C.) of the alloy thin film is mentioned.
A lithium secondary battery according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a negative electrode constituted by an electrode for the lithium secondary battery according to the present invention, a positive electrode, and a nonaqueous electrolyte.
An electrolyte used in the lithium secondary battery is not limited to a specific solvent. However, a mixed solvent obtained by combining a cyclic carbonate such as ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, or butylene carbonate and a chain carbonate such as dimethyl carbonate, methyl ethyl carbonate, or diethyl carbonate is illustrated. A mixed solvent obtained by combining the cyclic carbonate and an ether solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxy ethane or 1,2-diethoxyethane is also illustrated. As an electrolytic solute, LiPF6, LiBF4, LiCF3SO3, LiN (CF3SO2)2, LiN(C2F5SO2)2, LiN(CF3SO2) (C4F9SO2), LiC(CF3SO2)3, or LiC(C2F5SO2)3 or a mixed thereof is illustrated. In addition, a gel polymer electrolyte obtained by impregnating an electrolyte in a polymer electrolyte such as polyethylene oxide, polyacrylonitrile, or polyvinylidene fluoride and an inorganic solid-state electrolyte such as LiI or Li3N are illustrated. The electrolyte of the lithium secondary battery according to the present invention can be used without any restriction if an Li compound serving as a solute which exhibits ion conductivity and a solvent which dissolves and holds the Li compound are not decomposed at a voltage in a charge state, a discharge state, or a holding state of the battery.
As a positive active material of the lithium secondary battery according to the present invention, a lithium-contained transition metal oxide such as LiCoO2, LiNiO2, LiMn2O4, LiMnO2, LiCo0.5Ni0.5O2, LiNi0.7Co0.2Mn0.1O2 or a metal oxide such as MnO2 which does not contain lithium is illustrated. In addition, any material in which lithium is electrochemically inserted or from which lithium is electrochemically removed can be used without any restriction.